Bring Her Back Online
by WinterZombie
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR S1* Prequel story about the meeting of Dolores Abernathy and Theodore 'Teddy' Flood, their story before the course of Westworld season 1 and how they came to be.


"Bring her back online."

Dolores opened her eyes, finding herself in sitting at a kitchen table. She was in her home, a farmhouse out in the countryside. Blinking a few times Dolores met the gaze of her closest friend sitting across from her.

"Hello, Dolores." Arnold said, his voice a pleasant and comforting sound.

Dolores responded in an instant, "Hello again."

Dolores smiled sweetly at Arnold. She was always happy to talk to him, each conversation they had always brighten her day.

"How are you, Dolores?" Arnold asked, "Are you feeling well?"

"I am well," Dolores stated, "How are you?"

She watched as Arnold removed his glasses. He pulled out a small piece of cloth from his coat pocket, wiping them. Dolores's smile faltered for a moment; her friend seemed to be troubled.

"Are you alright?" Dolores asked, concern clouding her voice.

Arnold looked up at her, pausing his movements.

He stared at her for a while. Dolores knew what he was doing, he was doing the same thing he always done when he visited her. Arnold was watching her, reading her expression with amazing precision. Dolores had asked him once why he did such a thing, Arnold had smiled, stating that she was fascinating to him.

His answer had surprised her. Dolores had never thought of herself as 'fascinating' or 'extraordinary'. And yet, that piece of knowledge he gave her, it was good to know.

Arnold grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm fine, Dolores. Just a little tired, is all. I was up all night."

Dolores's brows pulled together, "How come?"

Letting go of her hand, Arnold sat back, putting his glasses back on his face, "That's what I came to talk to you about."

Dolores waited, giving Arnold time to collect his thoughts.

"Dolores, what if I told you that I wanted you to meet someone else, someone who you could talk with, get to know, interact with every day?"

Dolores exhaled, was that all?

"I would be delighted to. I love to meet new people; knowing that any day I could meet someone who could change the course of my life."

"I'm happy to hear that, Dolores." Arnold said, nodding. Dolores was happy he was so pleased with her, it gave her a warm feeling.

"When will I meet this individual?" Dolores asked, her curiosity growing along with her excitement.

Arnold chuckled, not missing her obvious reaction, "Soon, Dolores. I was hoping we could have you meet with him now, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Dolores responded.

Dolores felt excitement flow through her. She couldn't recall any time prior that she felt such an emotion. It was new, and intense. She liked how it made her feel giddy.

Arnold stood, gesturing for Dolores to do the same. She does, waiting for her friend's next request.

"He's waiting outside. Are you ready, Dolores?"

Dolores nodded, "Yes."

"Right this way."

Arnold place a hand gently on the small of her back, guiding Dolores to the front door. A thousand thoughts began to coarse through her mind; who was this person? Why did Arnold wish for her to meet them? And what would they think of her?

There were only two people Dolores ever interacted with, Arnold, of course, and a man named Robert Ford, who was a friend of Arnold's. 'Ford', as Arnold called him, was a lot different then her friend. When Dolores talked to him, she often felt on edge. If Arnold made her feel warm, Ford made her feel cold.

"Now, this individual may seem confused at times. He's new around here Dolores, I figured you might be able to keep him company, perhaps teach him a thing or two about your world."

Placing a hand on the door, Arnold gave Dolores one more questioning look.

"Are you sure you are comfortable with this?"

Dolores smiled brightly, "I'm positive."

Opening the door, the old wood creaking, Dolores found herself squinting slightly as the mid-day sun crept into her eyes.

Blinking a couple of times, Dolores's eyes adjusted, and she found a man standing at the step of her porch.

"Dolores," Arnold began, guiding her closer to the man, "I want you to meet Teddy. Teddy, this is Dolores."

Teddy, as he was called, gave Dolores a polite smile, tipping his hat to her in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Name's Theodore Flood, but you can call me Teddy."

Dolores took a step away from Arnold, looking back at him to make sure this was alright. Arnold, in turn, gave Dolores a nod of encouragement.

Walking closer, Dolores reached out her hand, "Dolores Abernathy, its nice to make your acquaintance."

Teddy looked at Dolores's hand briefly, almost confused by its meaning. It was then that Dolores began to take in the man's features. She noted he was very handsome; This 'Teddy' had been blessed with dark hair and blue eyes, traits that would make any girl swoon.

Dolores's brows rose in surprise, as Teddy placed his hand around hers, holding it tenderly, and raised it to his lips, lightly kissing the back of it.

Dolores let out a nervous giggle; she was pleased to find Teddy doing the same.

"Dolores?"

Turning her head, Dolores look up at Arnold.

"Why don't you show Teddy around? I'll be here, working on a few things. Don't worry about time, just be back before dark, understand?"

Dolores nodded, "Back before dark." She repeated, confirming Arnold's instructions.

She turned back to Teddy, who's eyes remain on her. She found it strange, never had someone waited for her instruction.

Dolores placed her hands on her hips, "So, I reckon you know how to ride?"

Teddy laughed, kicking his boot against the ground, shuffling on his feet, "Is that a challenge, Miss Abernathy?"

Dolores grinned, lifting her skirts as she walked around Teddy, "If that's how you see it, Mr. Flood, I must warn you, I'm a fair rider in these parts, bet I could ride circles around you."

"We'll see about that, Miss Abernathy."

Dolores hadn't expected to feel all this.

The excitement she had first felt earlier, now pulsed through her as she rode along the hills of the prairie. Her horse, Chestnut, was a gift she had received not from Arnold, but from Ford. It was a puzzling thing; the gesture Ford had made. Arnold had explained that Ford simply wanted to give Dolores something to do, something to give her joy. Something about that didn't sit well with her, even to this day.

But as she guided Chestnut, slowing him down as she reached the top of the hill, Dolores didn't have time to dwell on Ford. Looking behind her, she was glad to find that she hadn't lost Teddy along her little journey.

"I'm impressed, Miss Abernathy." Teddy said, his smile friendly, already familiar to Dolores.

"Please, call me Dolores. Most people call me that."

Teddy nodded, a small smile graced his expression, "Dolores it is then."

Dolores found that she liked the sound of her name when he said it. She was surprised yet again by what she was feeling today. She never had these thoughts when Arnold or Ford spoke to her. The experience she was having with Teddy, was something different in every way.

Looking at him now, Dolores suddenly felt as if she had known him for some time, like she had been waiting for him, or someone like him. Like he came from a dream.

"Teddy?" She asked, feeling brave, "Where do you come from?"

Teddy looked down, his eyes distant, as if he didn't quite know himself. Dolores was afraid she had upset him, made him feel uncomfortable. But as he looked back up at her, his blue eyes meeting her green ones, Dolores watched his expression soften.

"I'm afraid I can't recall, Dolores. But I do know why I'm here."

That peaked her interest, "And what might that be?"

"To find you." Teddy stated, his voice serious, but not fearful.

Dolores had to catch her breath but managed to find her voice.

"What for?" She dared, growing more and more curious.

Teddy chuckled a bit, "I'm not sure yet."

Dolores opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by an echoing sound, almost like thunder. Gathering her skirts, so she didn't get stuck, Dolores swung off her saddle, her feet landing gently on the dirt.

She patted Chestnut's neck, before slowly walking over to the edge of the hill. The slight breeze blowing her blue skirt around her legs.

"What is it?" Teddy asked, before joining Dolores.

What she saw, made her gasp.

She didn't know how many there were, hundreds? Perhaps a thousand? Dolores couldn't say. But Dolores just started ahead, watching as a herd of buffalo began to cross the stream below.

"They always come through here?" Teddy asked. He too, was in awe at the scene before him.

Dolores didn't think about her response, "Sometimes; buffalo tend to migrate their way through these parts."

As the words left her lips, Dolores didn't understand them. She couldn't remember the last time she saw buffalo, but she also didn't feel like her statement was entirely false either.

"They're magnificent." Teddy exclaimed, "Been a long time since I last saw a herd as fine as them."

Dolores raised a single brow at him, "When was the last time you saw a buffalo?"

The question stopped Teddy cold. Once again, his face contorted, confusion clouding his mind.

"I'm not sure," He admitted, his tone slightly shameful, "But I know I have. I know it."

Dolores was amazed. Occasionally, Arnold or Ford would mention something that she didn't understand. But a moment later, the thought would drift away, as she became distracted by a new topic of interest. Never had she met someone who's mind work just as hers does.

"I get what you mean." Dolores said, no longer keeping her attention on the buffalo, "I often find myself confused by things that surround me. Arnold says its normal, that some things aren't as important as others. But sometimes, sometimes I find myself wanting to understand. To have knowledge of everything in my life. But I don't know how to go about that."

The excitement that Dolores felt before was now gone, as sorrow began to fill its place. She folded her arms across her chest, holding back tears. Her body shivered as Teddy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Dolores," Teddy whispered, his voice, it was so damn gentle. So much so, it almost hurt.

Dolores sighed, shaking her head as she wiped the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't know what's come over me."

Whether he was taking pity on her, or was trying to be a gentleman, Dolores relaxed as Teddy wrapped his arms around her, one hand on her waist, the other cupping her head as she rested it against his shoulder.

"It's alright," Teddy continued, whispering words of comfort in her ear, "I've got you. You're alright."

Dolores believe those words, holding onto him tightly. She had only just met him, but already found comfort in his words, his touch. Taking a deep breath, Dolores found herself content by the scent of him. Teddy smelt of campfire and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

She didn't know how long they stayed like this, wrapped up in each other, neither one making the first move to let go. It was like time had stopped then, and all that existed was them, Dolores and Teddy.

Eventually, Dolores felt Teddy's hand brush back her hair, urging her to look up at him. She did, knowing that they could stay here forever, after all, Arnold was expecting them back before dark.

"Are you better?" Teddy said, his voice worried by her earlier reaction.

Taking a deep breath, Dolores allowed herself to smile up at him once more.

"Yes, thanks to you."

Teddy laughed; Dolores loved his laugh; never did she hear something so wonderful, so genuine.

"No need to thank me, Dolores. I'm sure any decent person would do the same as I did."

Would they? Dolores couldn't say. Arnold had never held her like that, but then again, Arnold had never need to. She was always happy around him. And as for Ford, he was very distant towards her.

All Dolores knew, was that Teddy had done something for her, that no one ever had. And for that, she was grateful.

"Teddy?" Dolores said, speaking up.

"Yes?"

Dolores's mind scrambled, trying to find the correct response.

"I-" she paused, before continuing, "You said earlier, that you came here to find me, but you didn't know why."

"Yes." Teddy said, processing her words carefully.

Dolores walked back towards Chestnut, rubbing down his neck with affection. She liked that word, ' _affection'_.

She smiled, giving Chestnut one final pat, before mounting him, gathering the rains in her hands.

"Whatever brought you here, brought you to me," Dolores said, her voice growing more confident with each word.

She looked down at Teddy, finding his blue eyes waiting.

Dolores smiled sweetly, "I'm glad it did."

A string of emotions crossed Teddy's face. But the one Dolores recognized the most, the same expression Arnold gave her, was one of fascination. Teddy too, had become fascinated by her.

Dolores looked down at her hands, her face beginning to grow warm.

"Well then," She said, "Ready to see more?"

Teddy, finally breaking out of his trance, gave Dolores a crooked smile, nodding at her.

"Then you better keep up."


End file.
